Recently, plastic exterior products with diverse colors have become increasingly popular for electronic parts, automobile parts, and the like. In addition, the plastic exterior products are increasingly exhibiting a high quality sense of touch.
The plastic exterior products usually include a plastic resin and a metal particle to impart to the resin appearance with a metal-like texture. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-262003 and 2007-137963 disclose the metal-like texture, which is not reproduced in an actual experiment.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-262003 discloses a resin composition including a flake-shaped metal particulate, but a weld line occurs in an actual experiment. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-137963 discloses a resin composition including a glass fiber and a metal particle, but the glass fiber causes an appearance defect in an actual experiment.
Accordingly, conventional articles formed by adding a metal particle and the like to a plastic resin may not exhibit a metal-like texture or may have various defects and thus are not suitable replacements for a painted article.